Alien Reiblood (Neo Mebius)
Alien Reiblood is the self-proclaimed "Ultimate Being" and one of the only beings with Reiblood DNA; with Alien Reiblood of course being the most powerful. He is the one responsible for creating the Reiyonixes (Whatever that exists of them). Alien Reiblood is an extremely powerful Seijin who surpassed and even killed the Alien Empera of his Universe. Subtitle: Ultimate Life Form, God of Genetics, 1st Lord of Darkness History Alien Reiblood was born on Planet Rayblood from a massive battle. He was originally an unknown Alien that took part in a huge battle consisted of billions of native seijins, kaiju, Foreign Seijins as well as space Kaiju. When he was separated from the rest of the army and had to survive for days on end alone under constant threat he then turned to drinking the blood that pooled in the center of the battle despite how dangerous it was. This went on for several days until a foreign Seijin had died and added their blood to the pool. This alien had the ability to change and mix the genes of itself. By the time Original Reiblood figured out his mistake, it had already been too late as he continuously drank the blood until the pool was gone; reshaping Reiblood and changing his fundamental core. With his newfound power he single handedly ended the war. Blessed with the powers of Billions upon trillions of Kaiju with even more power as he gotten older, he eventually challenged the Native Alien Empera of that universe and killed him which resulted in multiple galaxies disappearing. Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~55m * '''Weight: 50,000t * Age: Billions of Millenia * Threat Rating: 14/10 * Minus Rating: ?/10 * Intelligence Rating: 14/10 * Physical Rating: 12/10 Body Features *'Gene Avatar:' Due to naturally being Incorporeal and a Spiritual Entity, Alien Reiblood is able to form an Avatar that is immensely powerful. Abilities Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'True body:' Alien Reiblood's true form when he lacks a physical body. Even if his body gets shot by an exceedingly lethal attack he might not even flinch due to this. **'Incorporeality:' Alien Reiblood's true form is naturally incorporeal and cannot be touched by normal beings. **'Avatar Creation:' Alien Reiblood is able to form a new body in mere seconds should his previous avatar get destroyed. *'Regeneration:' Alien Reiblood has insane regeneration. His avatar body is capable of coming back as long as a few molecules of it remains, and his True Body is able to regenerate from being erased from Existence. This higher regeneration can be negated by attacks such as the Ultimate Rezolium and the like which instantly destroys targets on every fundamental level including the non-existence from being erased would create. *'Super Strength:' Alien Reiblood has such physical prowess in his Physical Avatar that he's able to dominate King Joes, Zettons, EX Gomoras, Seijins, Imperializers and more without pause in quick succession. His true body is capable of smashing Galaxy Clusters apart with ease at full power in rapid succession. *'Perfect Blood:' Alien Reiblood's Avatars generally have a perfect genome; immune to Diseases as well as being immune to radiation, energies or explosives. Beings that drink Reiblood's Blood will be granted the status of a Reiyonix temporarily as well as quadruple their power. This is even to the point that they'd immediately be cured from any ailments affecting them. Special Techniques: *'Genetics Manipulation:' True to his name, Alien Reiblood is able to control and use Genetics to his advantage. From Mixing genes to changing them in its entirety to form stronger minions or granting total immunity to a being from disease and more. This ability was able to control the Norozu which shows how potent it is, however it is limited as even Reiblood can't directly control the Norozu Spawns and any changes he attempts to make seems to disappear or evolve in mere seconds after he introduces the change into them. *'Black Hole Creation/Manipulation:' Self-Explanatory, Alien Reiblood is able to directly control all aspects of a Black Hole, even creating a slash of a black hole or a thunderbolt composed of a black hole. When release is let go, the black hole acts naturally and consumes everything. *'Psychokinesis:'Alien Reiblood has a Psychokinesis that was never used. **'Astral Projection:' Alien Reiblood is able to astral project to any location he wants or more specifically create an Astral version of his arm in order to attack enemies otherwise too far away unexpectedly. *'Pocket Dimension creation/Control:' Alien Reiblood has total control of his own Pocket Dimension with its own Timeline that runs trillions of times faster than the outside world. *'Possession:' Alien Reiblood is capable of possessing anything he wishes, inanimate or not. Only those who is beyond the laws of a universe cannot be possessed. Kaiju and seijin that are possessed by Reiblood generally get upgraded immensely for the time Reiblood controls the Kaiju. *'Monster Manipulation:' Reiblood is able to manipulate the wills and the very fundamentals of Kaijus. Monsters that are manipulated by reiblood has a little bit of his genes in them which give them a temporary and small boost. Reiblood is also able to upgrade Kaijus, turning them into their EX forms, Reionic Burst forms, or even EX Reionic Burst forms. Energy Techniques: *'Rei Blast:' Alien Reiblood is able to form blue energy balls and fire them in rapid succession. These have such properties that it's capable of erasing Kaiju into such fundamental elements that humanity doesn't even have a name for. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Seijin